Yao Yao
Personality Yao Yao and wasn’t the same as other little girl’s her age. Other girls her age liked pretty clothes, boots, and tasty snacks. Yao Yao liked target practice, fiddling with guns, and running wildly everywhere the whole day. She liked to study all kinds of combat skills like a boy. She is also really intelligent. She can learn anything. She mastered things somewhat faster than Yue Zhong. Yao Yao was after all a naturally awakened Agility-based Evolver, a genius amongst genii. She didn’t like to study culture and normal knowledge, instead, she spent her time frequently polishing her knife skills, learning about combat, weapons, shooting, driving and various other wartime information. Although she had not yet joined the special forces, she wasn’t behind them in terms of various combat abilities. Appearance Her body is short and small, and her face has exaggerated features. She has short dark hair. She is only one meter and thirty-six centimeter tall. She wears a little military uniform. Story After Z-Age, she drank some life water. After one day and one night, she evolved. Abilities Her original agility of 20, could match the agility type S1 zombie. Yue Zhong cared about this little girl that only wanted to fight. He personally equipped her with God and Devil World items to go hunting zombies. Yao Yao had already reached level 6. Adding on her natural agility talent, she ranked third in speed for those under Yue Zhong’s power. The first was naturally Yue Zhong that had leveled up several times. The second was the constantly fighting and second in command Chi Yang. Yao Yao is only a ten year old girl, but after she evolved, her body characteristics completely increased. Her Power and Strength had reached level 8. It was comparable to a grown man. Handling a type 03 rifle wasn’t a problem. She joined in on the efforts to clear the passage between Ning Guang County and Qing Yuan County, and her own kill count of zombies were numerous, while at the same time, she had already reached Level 28 as an Enhancer, her strength could be comparable to Ji Qingwu. When activating her Shadow Steps Skill, her Agility instantly soars to around 140 which was much faster than a normal person. Even faster in fact than Yue Zhong’s own Agility. Yao Yao’s speed was the fastest. As an Agility-based Evolver who had gone through multiple level enhancements, her speed had long surpassed Ji Qingwu and Yue Zhong, and was the fastest attacker within Yue Zhong’s force. Skills Rank 2 * High Speed Movement Equipment * Yao Yao, uses a sharp dagger for self-defense. * A pair of evolver shoes. * Type fifty four pistol and thirty bullets. Rank 1 * Replica Tang Sword Rank 3 * Dark Magic Blade Relationships * Zhang Yulan: The top expert of the Youth Guards is Yao Yao. Zhang Yulan had been awed by her the first moment she saw her, and became her huge fan, and her small attendant. Yao Yao saw that she had someone who idolized her, and felt smug as well. She did not hold back and taught Zhang Yulan all she knew and experienced. It was just that regardless how hard Zhang Yulan worked, she could not match Yao Yao as she was lacking in both age and talent. Zhang Yulan and her brothers did not slack off, and absorbed all that they could. They wanted to become useful members of society in this new post-apocalypse world. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evolvers Category:Earth Category:Human